We plan to investigate the chemical production of excited states in the hydrazide, dioxetane, and acridine series of compounds. We plan to examine the possibility of preparing dioxetanes that cleave to give singlet excited states; such compounds could be very efficient in chemiluminescence. We are currently involved in determining the reaction mechanism of the chemiluminescence of luminol (and related hydrazides). The mechanism of the base catalyzed chemiluminescence of acridine-9-carboxaldehyde is being investigated.